Shadow Warriors Truth and Lies Season 2 Episode 2 -HMMM
by Remmiec
Summary: the Warriors are on the hunt tO find out what secrets the dead body IN THE MED LAB HAS TO SHOW THEM AS REIN BEGINS To REGAIN CONSCIOUS AND A NEW THREAT IS COMING TO ATTACK OUR YOUNG warriors.


Shadow Warriors:Truth and Lies Season 2 Episode 2 -HMMM?

6:45 PM The Cave, the nickname the Warriors dubbed their hidden command base,med lab..we find Jessica going over some interesting findings with three of her teammates. ''Take a look a the screen ya'll'' say's Jessica as she opens up a screen on the monitor. Styles looks at the plasma screen, Traxx crosses his arms ''so this is a diagram of the body Cassidey and I brought in right? Jessica knods her head ''Thats exactly what it is hun...'' but what I asked ya'll here for is this anomaly here i nthe neck. Styles looks at the diagram. Scratching his face.''Uhm..Jess?'' it looks like a dot like an ink spot. Jessica smiles to herself.'' yes Styles it does look like an ink blot honey, but it is actually a puncture wound.'' a very small one of course, speaks Jessica as he points towards the image of the wound on the screen. Traxx when you and Cassidey were chasing the guy, did the chase last pretty long? Traxx thinking to himself, ''Uhm…no it was pretty fast, Cassidey was in the lead of me. Before I finally ,caught up. And we took them down…'' Traxx walks around the table looking at the others. ''the puncture are you sure it was on him before Cassidey and I got there? Jessica clicks a set of keys on the com board. ''See these reddish marks around the hole? Bolo nods his head ''yea we see em . Jessica turns her chair around ,''well this will shock you. The reddish marks are blood, but they aren't, the victim's blood. Styles shakes his head.

So then whose blood is it then Jess? I am honestly not sure. But ya'll don't worry ,Ill figure it out. Bolo looks to Jessica way. ''of course you will J.'' smiling to himself. Jessica glances at Bolo smiling, suddenly Jay-z's song it's a hard knock life starts playing on Traxx's virgin mobile T60 smart-phone. ''hold on guys sorry…text message!...Hmm its Kevin my informant from Cary Town say's he may have some evidence for us? Bolo nods his head ''hey lets go then, if it helps us find out what's going on we need to move. Styles and Traxx head out the door ahead of Bolo. He stops turning and walking towards Jessica ''Hey uhm …Jess I was just wondering, If we could talk later? Jessica smiles at Bolo ''yea sugah that's cool, what's up? Bolo starts stuttering as he ..uhm..uh…I just wanted to ask you something Bolo turns bumping into one of the tables and heads out after Styles and Traxx Jessica smiles at Bolo as he walks out, she turns looking back at the screen ..the diagram of the body still up. ''hmmm I have seen this whole before somewhere long ago dang just put my finger on where at is all.

The warriors underground facility where we see a black suv come rolling out of the woods and headed for highway 1-95 inside of the SUV are three of the young warriors Styles Trazxx and Bolo the three are headed to check out a disturbance that just came across one of their police scanners. ''sO EXACTLY WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO WHEN WE GET THEIR BROSKIE? ask's Bolo to Traxx as he loads two ammo clips into both of his modified 45 caliber blasters. ''I mean how do we even know this has anything to do with our weird dead friend laying on Jessica's med table back at home hey?''...Traxx looking over at Bolo while driving. We don't know anything bro, not a darn thing but we know this ,It has to have something to do with the guy on the table because its just too much of a coincidence. Styles chuckles to himself ''And lets be real we know you would rather be back at the homestead looking after Jessica making sure she is all safe and secure homie lol.''

Bolo turns and points his blaster at Styles ...''Keep it up and well see just how indestructible you are from close range bro?'' ha ha ha .Bolo laughs sarcastically at his team mate and friend turning leaning back in his seat. Traxx shakes his head, you two are real funny both ya'll got lady issues and yet still acteing like you dont and trying to be macho. ha!...Sty;es looking up at Traxx seat. ''what you mean ? lady issues? Im good man me and Mine are jut fine over here.''crossing his arms leanign back in his seat. Right of course you are I mean you and your boo are cool ...Trax replies while laughing to himself, so the other day when you and her where interrupted by this mysterious guy you told us about? Sarah wasn't uhm, stressing over the mood being killed?

Styles shaking his head reaching for a mountain dew out of the box Traxx keeps in his back seat behind the driver's side. Bro im good and she and I are good.'' Bolo's the one scared t oeven ASK Jessica out on a date now that's just dang sad homie! ha ha ha ha.


End file.
